Casanova Hiei
by pupeez4eva
Summary: Hiei/...Everyone. A one-shot series that has all your favourite pairings!
1. Botan

**AN:**

**This is just an idea I had. I wanted to try doing some Hiei romance fics since I've only ever written humor stories about him...but I couldn't pick what pairing I wanted. In the end I decided to pair him with...everyone. Haha, no Hiei is not a two-timer...or a whatever-number-it-is-timer...**

**...This is a one shot series. I will definitly be pairing Hiei with the main characters though if you have any other requests for...less important characters then tell me in a review.**

**Hope you enjoy this...first chapter is Botan/Hiei.**

* * *

><p><strong>HieiBotan - Botan wants to know what Hiei would do if someone kissed him. When an opportunity arises, she's not about to throw it away.**

* * *

><p>She always wondered what he would do if someone kissed him.<p>

Any normal person, Botan supposed, would kiss back. Or maybe push away. Hiei…well he would probably castrate anyone who tried. At least she thought so. He had never shown romantic interest in anyone so she doubted that she would be finding out the answer to her musings anytime sooner.

Sighing slightly to herself she wondered why she even entertained such thoughts; why Hiei's love life seemed so interesting to her…

"…Baka Onna!" spat a familiar voice. Botan yelped when she realized that she had collided with someone; the exact 'someone' who had been on her mind.

"S-sorry Hiei" she stuttered, giving him an embarrassed smile. He grunted and shoved her off him. Botan's eyes momentarily flickered towards his lips and she was shocked at how well defined they looked against his tanned skin…she had never realized before…

…Wait _why _was she thinking about his lips?

Botan's cheeks flushed bright red. She forced her eyes away from them.

"Onna, you look like you're about to explode" Hiei grunted, giving her an unreadable look. Botan scowled slightly, using that comment as an excuse to forget her previous thoughts.

"I do not!" she cried, indignantly. "I…"

"Gah! Sorry!" called a familiar voice. Botan groaned from her spot on the floor.

"Detective!" Hiei yelled, glaring furiously at Yusuke who had bumped into them previously. The boy grinned sheepishly at them; Botan sighed and began to pull herself off the floor.

She paused momentarily, realizing her close proximate with Hiei. Her eyes flickered to his lips again…once again she found herself wondering what he would do if someone kissed him…

She really wasn't sure what possessed her to do it; but in the next second she had her lips pressed against the fire demons. He went instantly stiff; too shocked to react, she supposed. His lips didn't move against hers and felt like rock. Then they softened slightly and for a moment Botan wondered if he was _actually _kissing her back. Before she could see if this was true or not he had pulled back and was glaring at her furiously.

"What was that for?" he snarled. In the corner, Yusuke was openly gawking at them. Botan felt her face grow hot; what _had _she been thinking?

"I…sorry Hiei" she muttered, gazing at the ground in shame. The fire demon glared at her and Botan gulped, feeling a flicker of fear lighting up inside her; what if Hiei decided to castrate her?

Instead he stormed out of the room, his robes billowing around her.

"Geez Botan…why the hell did you do _that?" _Yusuke asked; the expression on his face clearly meant that he had enjoyed the show.

"It was an accident" Botan replied, quickly.

"Sure didn't look like that…"

"Shut up Yusuke!" Botan growled, pulling herself from the floor and storming out of the room in a huff.

"Starting to act like the love of your life are we?" Yusuke joked as she left the room. Botan squeaked and forced herself to go faster until she was all but running down the hallway. She turned abruptly at the corner and flung herself on the sofa in the living room.

"I'm such an idiot…" she groaned. Why had she _done _that? It was so stupid…Hiei was right to call her Baka Onna…

"At least I'm still alive" she sighed. "There's always a silver lining to these things…"

But Hiei had responded to the kiss, hadn't he? Even if it had only been a little bit…

…Had he? Botan strained her mind to remember. It had happened so quick; she had to wonder whether it had been the imagination or not. She absentmindedly touched her lips. It _seemed _real.

She caught a slight flicker at the window. Her eyes snapped towards it.

For a moment she caught site of Hiei, sitting on a tree, gazing at her with an odd expression on his face…almost as if he couldn't tell what to make of her. But then he was gone and the area outside was empty.

Botan smiled, feeling oddly light for a moment. Once again her fingers found her lips.

Perhaps he really _had _kissed back.


	2. Kuwabara

**Kuwabara/Hiei - Despite what everyone thought, Kuwabara didn't hate Hiei. No, it was quite the opposite really...**

* * *

><p>They all thought he loved Yukina.<p>

They were wrong.

No, it was really the one he called 'Shrimp' that he held his affections for. Cold, unapproachable, uncaring Hiei…who would have thought.

Kuwabara had always believed in 'love at first site' and meeting Hiei had only proven his beliefs. He'd admired the fire demon from the moment he had met him…but Hiei had hated him. So Kuwabara had 'hated' him back, hiding behind a mask and continuing a charade just to make the small demon happy. If Hiei wanted to hate him…well then he would let him.

It pained Kuwabara to insult Hiei. It made him feel strangely hollow. It was even worse than when the demon insulted him.

The word 'Shrimp' however made him feel wistful. It seemed to emphasize how small Hiei really was; how delicate he looked despite the fact that he tried to hide it. His small frame had always made Kuwabara want to protect him even though he knew that Hiei could very well take care of himself.

Later, Yukina had come into the picture.

Despite what he made people think, Yukina wasn't the 'love of his life.' Oh, he loved her alright…how could he not? She was sweet, gentle, innocent…and she was Hiei's sister. But he didn't love her _that _way.

Yes, he knew that Yukina was Hiei's sister. He had known the moment he had seen her picture…the moment he had seen _those _eyes. He had thought about them so often and, seeing them on the girls face, he had known immediately. Everyone thought that he had raced out of the room on a pursuit to safe his one true love…in reality he had left to save his 'one true loves' sister.

No one suspected. No one even entertained the possibility. After all, how could Kazuma Kuwabara _possibly _love Hiei? The demon he claimed to hate so much? They weren't even _friends._

They were all idiots, Kuwabara decided. All except Yukina…she had figured out at the very beginning. After all Hiei was her brother (yes she knew about that too…like he had said, she wasn't an idiot) and her _twin _brother at that. She had pulled him into a room after one of his usual 'Yukina my sweet love!' rants and had told him (quite firmly) not to hurt her brother. Kuwabara had been shocked – and then he had slowly accepted that she knew of his feelings. She had promised to keep it a secret; and go on with the little charade for his sake.

Numerous times she had told him to tell Hiei. Numerous times her had told her no.

When Hiei was ready – _if _he was ever ready – then Kuwabara would tell him. But until then he was continue to watch from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Don't know if I did a good job of this or not. Hiei/Kuwabara really isn't my thing...**

**Review and tell me what you think. What relationship should I do next?**


	3. Keiko

**Hiei/Keiko - Hiei interrogates Keiko on why she killed Yusuke.**

* * *

><p>Hiei felt shivers travel down his spine, shivers that had nothing to do with the eerie darkness of the room. His heart thudded in his chest as he thought about what he would say to <em>her <em>once they were face to face. There was no warmth that usually came from thoughts of her; he felt cold and betrayed.

"Keiko. Why did you do it?" he whispered.

"You know why."

Hiei whirled around, barely biting back a yelp. He managed to gather his wits a moment later and cursed himself for letting his guard down; he had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he had reached her cell.

"Keiko" he said, keeping his voice devoid of emotion. The girl behind the bars stared back at him with her wide, doe-like eyes. They weren't the same as he remembered them being. Well - through the good times, anyway. The last time he had seen them they had been dark, haunted and slightly insane. Her petite form had been covered in blood (blood that wasn't hers) and she had opened those full lips of hers and whispered; "Do you like it?"

Beside her had been the Detectives dead body.

Hiei still remembered how he had looked at her, feeling horrified and incredibly confused. He hadn't even entertained the thought that _she _could have done any of that at first. He had moved forward to comfort her, murmuring "it's going to be alright" and not even caring that Kuwabara and Kurama had been in the room with him. Then the Fox had held him back, telling him to leave it, before restraining her. _Restraining Keiko!_

Hiei had been furious. "What are you doing?" he had yelled, narrowing his crimson eyes at his friend. Kurama had narrowed his eyes in sympathy and had shook his head; Kuwabara was hunched over Yusuke's body, his form racked with sobs. He cried "Why did you do it? Why?"

It had taken a while for Hiei to realize exactly who his accusations were directed at. When he had realized, his heart had grown cold. He'd turned to Keiko, _pleading _her to deny the accusations. The look in her eyes had told him everything he had needed to know; Keiko Yukimura had murdered Yusuke Urameshi.

"Hi Hiei" Keiko greeted, smiling as if nothing was wrong. As if she hadn't murdered her ex-boyfriend and Hiei's team mate; his friend.

"Why?" he wanted to say so much more but that one word was all that came out of his mouth. Keiko's brown eyes didn't hold any remorse as she spoke again and that made Hiei feel physically sick; when had Keiko turned into _this _person? Where was the energetic, caring, fiercely loyal girl he had fallen in love with? The one he had chosen to be his mate?

"Yusuke was holding you back" she said, annoyance tingeing her voice at the Detective's name. "I could tell; you felt guilty that we were doing those things behind his back. Even when you told me you loved me you felt bad about it. I first considered breaking up with Yusuke, but then he would hate you and I didn't want that. You didn't deserve that."

"So you killed him" Hiei said, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes" Keiko agreed, smiling slightly. "I did. I wasn't so sure at first; but then he made me so mad! He kissed me and then pulled back and told me that I was acting strange. He told me that he had noticed how I didn't seem to be spending as much time with him anymore and how my kisses felt different. I laughed at him and told him he was imagining things. Then he asked me; "Who is it?"

Keiko's eyes were nearly slits by now.

"I was horrified" she said. "He _couldn't _know. When I tried to deny it he wouldn't believe me. It was then when I saw the knife on the kitchen counter; the idea came out of nowhere, but it was perfect. If I could get Yusuke out of the picture for good and then you and me could be together. You wouldn't feel guilty anymore; Yusuke would never get the chance to find out. He was so busy ranting he didn't even realize when I grabbed the knife. Well" she paused and laughed. "Not until I stuck it into him of course."

Keiko studied the disgust on Hiei's face and sighed.

"You're disgusted with me aren't you? After all I did for you?"

"You _killed _my team mate" the fire-demon spat. The Detective was his friend but he still couldn't bring himself to say the word out loud. The reasons had changed, however. In the past it was because he had seen 'friendship' as a sign on vulnerability and weakness. Now it was because, after all he had done, he didn't deserve someone like Yusuke as a friend. He didn't deserve any friends at all.

"I killed him so we can be together!" Keiko's furious yell broke through his thoughts. He blinked and stared into her doe eyes, which were filled with an insane anger that made his stomach clench. "So kiss me already!"

"Keiko" Hiei ground out. "You're _insane."_

"You told me you loved me!" she screamed. "Was that all a lie? Did I throw away everything for no reason? Did Yusuke _die _for no reason?"

"Yusuke didn't have to die!" Hiei shot back. "_You _murdered him for your own benefit!"

"And for _yours!" _Tears ran down Keiko's face. "I did it for you too!"

"If it was for me" Hiei shot back. "Then why did you ask me first?"

"Because you would have said no" she bit back.

"Yes I would have" Hiei agreed. "And then all this insanity could have been avoided."

_Then _Yusuke would have found out about us. He would have torn us apart!" Keiko's tone grew more and more hysterical and her hands reached out to grip the metal bars of her cell. "You weren't supposed to know. No one would have suspected me. If you and Kurama and Kuwabara hadn't walked in on me..."

"...No one would have known" Hiei finished for her. Keiko nodded, silent tears dripping down her face. Hiei sighed and stood up.

"I need to go Keiko" he muttered.

"Kiss me" the girl pleaded. "Just like old times?"

"It can never be like old times" the fire demon replied, stiffly. With those words he walked out of the room, not sparing a glance at his former mate.

No one would ever know that he had actually considered giving her what she wanted.


	4. Mukuro

**This chapter has brief implications of sex. Nothing much, though. I'm not really sure if it should be M rated since it doesn't have any actual sex in it but just in case, I thought I should warn you. This is probably going to be the only chapter like it in the fic so yeah...**

**Heid my warning if you dont like that sort of stuff! **

* * *

><p><strong>HieiMukuro - Just a peek wouldn't hurt. After all she was fast asleep…**

* * *

><p>He'd always been curious. How did the great Mukuro look when all her guards were down? How did she look at her most vulnerable?<p>

It was a question that had plagued his mind for a while now. Now that he had served his time as a Spirit Detective and had returned to Makai, he saw Mukuro almost every day. Because of this, he began to...notice things. Things he had never noticed before.

Though Hiei hated to admit it (it made him sound like the Baka...oh the horror!) he'd never really paid much attention to the fact that Mukuro was a girl before. Now it was a little hard to ignore...especially because of these new found 'feelings' he shared towards her. A ningen would probably call it a 'crush.' Then he'd probably give them a bloody nose.

Hiei silently cursed himself as he walked down the deserted corridors of Mukuro's castle, wondering if he was out of his mind. Why else would he do something like this? His fantasies (no, no they weren't fantasies goddammit! They were...elite and detailed thoughts) had always stayed just that. He wasn't supposed to act on them!

He reached his destination easily. For a moment he hesitated, wondering whether or not he should go in. Then he shook his head; he had never been one to give up, so why start now?

Opening the door, he walked inside, careful to keep his footsteps as soft as possible. The room was plain; nothing too overdone which was shocking considering the fact that this was a _castile. _In the middle of the room was a large bed; and sleeping on that bed was Mukuro.

Hiei crept forward, his heart thudding in his chest, trying to hide the blush on his face. Closer...closer...closer...

There! Hiei peered over the edge of the bed, his eyes taking in the female demon in front of him. He resisted the urge to blink in shock. He didn't think it was possible for Mukuro to look so...innocent.

Her face was devoid of its usual coldness. She looked peaceful and more beautiful than ever...Hiei blushed at his last thought and shook his head.

His eyes drew down to her lips which looked plumper than usual. He wondered what it would be like too..._no!_

Stepping back quickly, he turned and headed towards the door. He had succeeded in his 'mission'...now it was time to get the hell out of here.

When he was a safe distance away from Mukuro's bed, he grinned. He had finally found out what he had always wanted to know. Imagine what the other demons would say if he told them...not that he would. He wasn't an idiot, nor did he have a death wish. He had won this round and it was time to leave.

"Really Hiei, I thought you had more class than that."

Hiei froze an inch away from the door, his eyes growing wide. Then, carefully schooling his features, he turned around.

"Mukuro" he greeted, trying to hide his nervousness. The female on the bed quirked one eyebrow and gazed at him with something that looked like amusement.

"Any reason why my heir is creeping around my bedroom in the dead of the night?"

"Hn."

"Hiei, give me a proper answer please" Mukuro sighed. The male fire demon scowled and glanced towards the door longingly.

"Hiei..."

"No reason" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just felt like it."

"If it was sex you wanted you could have just asked."

Hiei choked on his own spit. He was unable to hide his emotions this time and the shock was evident on his face.

_"What?" _he cried.

"Sex" Mukuro said, simply. "Why else would a male be hiding in a female's room?"

"I'm not hiding" Hiei shot back. "I came in for a reason and now I am leaving."

"Come on Hiei" Mukuro sighed, pushing back the quilt covers. "Don't be shy."

Hiei blushed.

"Do you always sleep without any clothes?"

"Only when my sources tell me your little plans?" Mukuro answered, smirking coolly.

"How..." Hiei shook his head. He really didn't want to know.

"So?" Mukuro asked, raising one eyebrow.

Hiei was gone in a flash.

"Hmm..." the female demon said, almost looking disappointed. "I guess he didn't want to..."

"Are you kidding me?" said a voice from the other side of her. Mukuro turned around and smirked.


End file.
